


How Can I Hold All These Elizabeths?

by DraceDomino



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Animals, Beast - Freeform, Corruption, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Gangbang, Horses, Loss of Innocence, M/M, Masturbation, Mindbreak, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other, Parallel Universes, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-15 16:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19299352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: While exploring Tears, Elizabeth soon discovers something that causes her distress: one of her parallel selves having sex out of wedlock! Mortified that one version of her might be an immoral hussy, Elizabeth goes on an adventure to explore as many Tears as possible.She'll make a startling discovery: In every dimension, Elizabeth Comstock is a slut, and it's time she joined the fucking party.





	1. Chapter 1

How Can I Hold All These Elizabeths?  
-by Drace Domino

As the Tear slammed shut, Elizabeth dropped to her knees and clutched her hands to the side of her head. Her heart was racing, her eyes were still set in a wide state of shock, and she could feel a level of fear and perspiration across her slender figure that she had scarcely ever encountered in her explorations. The safety of her tower prison could sometimes feel stifling, even suffocating, but now that she was surrounded by it once more with the same hardwood under her knees and the same lines upon lines of books all across the walls...sometimes, it was nice to be suffocated in safety.

Still, she couldn’t get what she had seen out of her mind, and she nervously swallowed while she tried to process it. She knew playing with the Tears could be dangerous, and not simply in a conventional pinkie-severing sense. It was entirely possible to witness something that she couldn’t forget, or stumble across something that would scar her emotionally and mentally for years to come. And there, kneeling on the floor of her home, trembling and sweating and fretting, she tried to process one such thing.

“How...how could I...I could never, I…” Elizabeth braced her hands to the floor, still breathing in large, heaving gasps as she waited for the goosebumps to subside and the butterflies in her stomach to settle. Not even in her wildest dreams could she have imagined seeing herself - or at least, some version of her - doing something so depraved. So vile. So debaucherized. Why...that other her that she had just witnessed, she...she was a harlot! A pure harlot!

“I’d never have sex before I was married!” Elizabeth lamented in her tower, and from her knees flopped back on her rump. Her dress twisted and bunched around her until she kicked her legs forward, and she wound up sitting in an almost childlike fashion, resting back on her palms as she blew a slow, weary breath past her lips. “That was...that was alternate dimensional slander!”

Through the Tears, she had witnessed it first hand. A version of her that was practically a twin, without a single thread of hair out of place, looking as if she had hopped straight from a mirror into a new reality. She was laying flat on her back in a glamorous, luxurious bed with her legs lifted wide in the air, and a handsome, fit young man was having his way with her from above. Hands squeezing at her breasts, her hips lunging forward to clap against her body, his...his sin stick plunging deep and wild into her innocent valley. Why, at a certain point the hussy even hooked her ankles behind his back, as if desperately trying to keep him inside!

To be honest, Elizabeth was excited while she watched it - at first. What young woman sheltered as she was wouldn’t be? With a blush and a smile she hid from their sight while she took it all in, tracing not only her own naked figure but that of the man claiming her. Was he a policeman? A soldier? Perhaps a movie star? He was certainly handsome enough to be! At the time, Elizabeth was practically bubbling over with excitement as she watched. If this version of her could marry someone so handsome and offer herself to him in wedded union, then perhaps she would one day find the same!

But then, poor Elizabeth’s sheltered mind was shattered as they finished. The man came, that other version of her groaned and whimpered and spasmed - almost as if women could have orgasms of their own, how silly! But in the post-sex cuddling, with his arms tight around her from behind, the young man kissed the back of her head and whispered in a sweet voice.

“...can’t wait for tomorrow.” He cooed, and the other version of Liz practically glowed upon hearing it. “You’re going to be the most beautiful bride Brooklyn’s ever seen.”

And upon that realization, Elizabeth shook with shock, and the walls came crumbling down around her poor, sheltered psyche. She swiftly made her way back through the Tear to return to her book-heavy prison, and there she still sat, trying to piece it all together. It was a reach, even for her, and she had quite the imagination.

“They...they must have already been married, I’m sure.” She rationed, and rolled a hand as she tried to explain it to herself. “They must have eloped, and...now they’re getting married for their family to see! So, in God’s eyes, they’re already married, so it’s okay!” She bit down on her bottom lip, nibbling a bit harder while she worked for another idea. “Or...or, a play! Yes, of course! I’ve always loved the theater. Er...the concept of it, at least. She’s probably playing the bride in Much Ado About Nothing! A role she’ll naturally perform well at, since she’s already had so much experience being married!”

Naturally. That must have been it!

“I’m...I’m sure that was the case. No version of me could possibly do something so...lewd as having sex outside of wedlock.” Elizabeth chuckled softly to herself, and with her flimsy rationale in place, started to push up to her feet. She took a slow, deep breath as she dashed her hands across the front of her dress, from the white top to her blue skirt, straightening it out of all those wrinkles that formed in the midst of her shock. “I’ll prove it! I’ll...I’ll go look at other versions of me! I’m sure they’ll confirm it. There’s infinite worlds and infinite possibilities, except for one simple fact: Elizabeth Comstock is quite the well-behaved young lady!”

Liz was in for a series of particularly hard truths.

***

There was no way to explain away this. It was a seedy alley in Los Angeles, dirty and grimy and wet from the steady rain that had managed to sneak through the gaps in the adjacent rooftops above. Once more Liz was left speechless upon witnessing what another version of her was doing, and once more she remained firmly hidden from sight as she took it all in. This Liz looked nothing like her, outside from the most obvious facial features and the same slender, attractive teenaged build. She had the basic foundations of a pretty young woman but looked as dirty as the alley she was kneeling in, flanked by three different men that stood around in her a lazy semi-circle. Between their legs Liz could spot glimpses of her doppleganger and her stomach rolled upon witnessing her. If the last Elizabeth she saw was a hussy, then this one...this one was a flat-out slut!

“Mmmwaaah, you like that, baby?” The newest Liz looked up from the cock she was sucking, several threads of spit dangling from her lips as she did so. She was like something out of a nightmare to the chaste girl watching from the sidelines - a fractured mirror of herself, a true worst case scenario. She wore nothing more than a pair of dirty, rough looking blue jeans which shielded her knees from the concrete below, and her topless chest was fully exposed to show off large silver rings hooped within her nipples. A similar yet much smaller ring was piercing her lip, so slathered in cock-flavored spit that a tiny bubble was blowing from one side of it. What struck the innocent Elizabeth the most, however, was her hair. Shaved on both sides with a feather mohawk going straight up the center, this version of her looked like a madwoman. A lunatic on her knees, moving from cock to cock to cock, sucking and licking and kissing each as passionately as she would a lover. When she stopped long enough to look up again her tongue trailed out and dangled, and the innocent Liz could just barely see the glint of yet another piercing in the center of it before her breath was stolen by her mirror self’s words. “Spit in my mouth, studs! As long as you’re paying, you can treat me like the trashiest whore in LA!”

“That’s exactly what you are.” One of the men astutely observed, but didn’t hesitate to clutch her cheek, frame her mouth underneath his own, and spit squarely against her tongue. It was repeated twice more by the other two men, and Liz cradled all of their saliva on her tongue, letting it blend with the taste of three different dicks already settled there. In utter depravity she swallowed it all down in a heavy gulp, and then went right back to work. Sucking on one and jerking on two others, utterly relishing the messier and messier she became. Spit was glazing not just her lips and her cheeks but all the way down to her shoulders and her tits, and when she wasn’t sucking some of them they were content with slapping their dicks against the bald sides of her head, making her even more a slimy, disgraceful embodiment of an alley whore.

The innocent girl lurking in the shadows was utterly heartbroken - both for herself, and, well...herself. Surely, this particular Liz must have fallen on truly tragic times to have found herself doing this! She was absolutely ravenous, craven, obsessed with their dicks, and yet...truly, it had to be all an act! It was the only possible explanation! Poor Elizabeth once more found herself trying to spin stories about just what she was seeing, trying to find the most positive interpretation of something that was utterly shattering to see. Perhaps she...she...was trying to save an orphanage, and she needed the money to do so! Maybe this was all an elaborate scientific research experiment, and she’d be posting her findings at the greatest academies across the country! Or maybe...maybe…

“Mnnn, pump it all over me! I fucking love cum!” The pierced punk Liz lifted her head and opened her mouth wide, dangling her pierced tongue out so all of them could have their fun. Three spasming, throbbing dicks started to unleash upon her in near-tandem, one of them happy to glaze her tongue and bury her stud in cream and spunk, and the other two refusing to pass up the opportunity to plaster the bald sides of her head. They squirted against her scalp and shot their loads straight across that smooth surface into her mohawk, and Elizabeth practically roared in glee as she was painted. The innocent Liz couldn’t tell from her distance, but she would’ve only been heartbroken more to know just how fucking wet she was underneath her jeans - nearly pushed to the point of a squirting orgasm as she was given three massive facials in harmony. She slid her hands up across her spit-covered chest and into her cum-slickened hair, pulling her fingers down and through her mohawk towards her face, spitting some of the cum out past her lips so she could have more to shower with.

She was messy. She was feral. She was depraved. And Elizabeth was absolutely sure, beyond all doubt, that this was absolutely the worst Elizabeth Comstocks in all the realities. Something tragic happened here, and perhaps she could help her recover, but not until she found out more.

Not until she explored further, saw other versions of herself, confirmed that she was at her very core a good girl - and that any deviation of her sweet behavior was a pure statistical anomaly. She still believed as much, but for the first time she felt doubt, just as she saw the men taking twenty dollar bills and sticking them to her cum-soaked other self like they were layer stamps on a package.

***

Another Tear. Another dimension. Another Elizabeth. This time, Liz found herself in a kitchen that didn’t look too different from the ones in her books about domestic America. A towering fridge, a big table for the whole family to eat dinner at, and photos...glorious, heartwarming photos! Elizabeth held her dress close to her body as she quietly trotted over, and with shining eyes she looked at the photographs held to the fridge with a magnet. This…this was what she wanted! This was what she expected! Photographs of an older version of herself, somewhere in her thirties, perhaps even her forties. Sophisticated and kind, and even a bit innocent with the same haircut she enjoyed now. Elizabeth gave a soft, tender sigh as she looked closer to see just how many of the photos included this Liz’s family - a husband, two handsome sons, and judging by the most recent photos, a third on the way!

“Wow...my belly gets so big…” Elizabeth blushed, but felt nothing but joy upon seeing it. She quickly silenced herself as she heard the door from the domestic living room open, and soon a reflection of her own voice spoke up, though sounded just a bit older and more travelled. Sophisticated. Classy, even!

“Come along, boys, we don’t have much time!” This newest Elizabeth sounded excited. “Right here in the living room will be fine! Quickly, now! We don’t want to be caught!”

The innocent, almost painfully naive Liz begun her rationalizing early. She was likely planning a surprise party for her husband, or for one of her sons! Maybe they were wrapping Christmas presents, or maybe they were planning a big renovation for the nursery with their baby on the way?

Or maybe this mature, forty-year old Elizabeth Comstock - while noticeably, heavily pregnant - was nonetheless the town slut for the teenage boys in town.

“...seriously?” The innocent Liz whimpered to herself, upon seeing yet another moment of lewd debauchery as she peeked around the corner. That was her, all right, as an older woman - still elegant and beautiful and cute in that cherubic fashion, even more so considering the oversized belly. What wasn’t cute, in Liz’s opinion, was how she was seated on one teenage boy’s cock as another pressed against her to claim her pussy, and a third and fourth were standing on the couch to feed her dick.

“Mmm, yes…! So wonderful, boys! Harder, now!” The mature Liz filled the room with the sounds of her pleasure, clinging to the four teenagers as they all had their way with her. Her ass, her pussy, her mouth were all fair game, and she eagerly invited them to use every part of her while her husband and sons were out of the house. By the time the innocent Liz worked up enough courage to peek around the corner a second time, her older self had been stripped down to nothing more than her housewife nylons and garter, complete with a pair of heels that were just barely dangling to her feet as she kept them hooked around a boy’s waist.

“Mrs. C, you’re the hottest bitch in town!” One of the boys - the one balls deep in her ass - proudly proclaimed. The older woman merely tightened her grip around his rod and rolled her hips from side to side, pleasantly punishing him as she glanced over her shoulder and playfully wiggled a finger.

“Language, Jacob.” She chided him, which likely had a diminished impact considering the rainbow of spit connecting her lips to the nearest cocktip. “In this house, he don’t swear and we don’t take the Lord’s name in vain. You know that.”

“...sorry, Mrs. C.” He sheepishly apologized, and rubbed the back of his head. “Is...is it okay if I cum, ma’am?”

“Please do!” The mature Liz got over the vulgarity quite quickly, and licked her lips as she started to bounce up and down once more. “As much as you want, boys! We just need to finish up by four before my family gets home. Until then, pretend I’m the prettiest girl at school and do everything to me you wanted to do to her!”

The boys cheered. Applauded. Even high-fived. The visiting Liz merely rolled back into the chicken, her back against the fridge. With a stunned look on her face and with the color almost entirely drained, she slid straight down to the floor, and in the process knocked some of the magnets over. Some of them fell in her lap along with the photos they were holding up, and Liz merely whimpered as she gazed down at the picture, her head tilting and her belly doing flips. Her husband seemed like such a nice, handsome man. And her boys were fine chips off the old block. And yet--

“Ohh, all over my belly?! Such a naughty boy!”

Elizabeth went cross eyed as she heard the sound of her mature reflection from the other room.

***

Infinite realities. Infinite possibilities. Infinite Elizabeth Comstocks. If all things were possible, why wasn’t Elizabeth able to find a single gosh darned dimension where she wasn’t a depraved, cock-hungry slut?! The alley punk whore and the mature pregnant gangbang were only just the beginning - the beginning of a long line of discovered sluts, and the beginning of Elizabeth’s adventure into what was quickly becoming madness. She always knew that she was sheltered, always knew that she likely had a certain cinnamon sugar outlook of the world beyond her tower, the world beyond Songbird’s reach. And yet...with every Tear she visited, she realized that not even her grandest nightmares could have prepared her to see what a filthy whore she was across the multiverse.

She should have quit while she was ahead. She should’ve seen the version of her that was happy with premarital sex, accepted it for what it was, and stayed in her tower. If she did, she wouldn’t of seen the alley punk whore. The pregnant neighborhood ride. The glory hole Elizabeth that sucked a dick for every joint passed through the hole and offered her unprotected pussy for every hit of acid. She wouldn’t of seen the Elizabeth Comstock that toured the continental United States putting on a one woman show with only a horse as the co-star. She wouldn’t of seen the Elizabeth Comstock that ruled Columbia with an iron fist - and forced every man to pay her tribute in the form of cum, which she greedily gulped from a jeweled goblet.

In that one long, shattering day, Elizabeth had seen herself do things she never imagined. And each time she visited a new Tear, each time she witnessed another Liz getting creampied, begging for a swallow of cum, or squeezing a toy out of her ass...another part of her started to become undone. Like threads pulled from the seam of a dress, the strings of her sanity were starting to unravel, and soon she’d become exposed. Her initial revulsion had already went through stages of denial and bargaining, and she was swiftly moving through acceptance. And she knew, deep down, that afterwards there would be only one more step: embracement.

Elizabeth Comstock was a slut in every dimension. And the most innocent of them all was now scanning the Tears not to prove that she wasn’t, but to further educate and excite her past the point she had already witnessed. Her heart was racing, her blood was pumping, and her pussy was raw and wet underneath her panties, practically aching for attention. Elizabeth continued to travel the Tears, though by now she was quick to judge them - and if they brought nothing new to the table, she would immediately and swiftly pass.

“Just one? Boring.” She murmured to herself upon seeing a Liz have a drunken one night stand, and immediately dashed into another Tear.

“There’s nothing in her butt? Missed opportunity.” Once more she dismissed another dimension, since this Elizabeth and her five male friends seemingly didn’t realize that a cock could go in the back door.

“Just one again?” She groaned upon seeing yet another scene - this time taking place in a library. She had just about opened a brand new Tear before something caught her gaze, and her eyes opened as she watched closer. “Oh my...this is...interesting.”

She didn’t immediately see it, but this Liz was...different. This Elizabeth Comstock was a man. Feminine in build, yes, with a slender, flat chest and the same hips as his other-dimensional counterpart. But the tiny, flaccid, flopping member that swung with every thrust from behind him had a long line of precum dangling from the tip with every push. He was braced to a bookcase with his hands firmly in place, and his long brown hair was held in a tight grip by the man enjoying his ass. As he gazed over his shoulder to the stud fucking at him, he spoke up in a joyful whimper, and his knees were quivering from the weight of what he was enduring.

“How...how many more...are there?”

The visiting Elizabeth didn’t even notice the line until he drew attention to it, when the stud drilling his hole gazed around the corner of the bookcase, and then looked back with a laugh.

“Hope you don’t need to be anywhere, slut.” He grinned, and with one last powerful thrust pressed his cock deep into the boy Liz’s hole, letting his cum unleash in a creamy torrent at that tender, sensitive spot. He bit down on his bottom lip to prevent from howling in glee as he was pumped with a stranger’s cum, and Elizabeth had to give him credit for respecting proper library etiquette. Silence was important, even when you were letting two dozen men run a train on your tiny, feminine ass.

Lurking on the other side, watching through a gap in the books, Elizabeth’s throat was tight and she had finally slinked a hand down the front of her dress. Her pussy simply demanded too much attention for her to ignore it for any longer, and she soon hooked her fingers against her slit and began to grind them slowly back and forth, realizing just how soaked she had left her plain cotton panties over the past few hours. She was utterly captivated by the sluttiness of her other self, for when the first man finished the second didn’t even need to give him time to recover. He simply stepped up, snatched his hands around his waist, and lined his cock up against that warm, cream-filled fuckhole before jamming himself down. Hard, deep, vicious, none of the men that fucked him in that public library that afternoon were gentle. They went at him raw and hard, used him like a warm, tight fucktoy, and when they pulled their cock out of a rapidly puckering and cum-drooling ass, most of them slapped his rump as they walked off.

“T-Thank you...sir…” The male Elizabeth whimpered in response, and simply kept bracing himself. He was there to be used. There to be fucked. There to take the load of every studious man that walked into the library that day. More than a few times Elizabeth witnessed him cum, and his flaccid little length drooled and spurted weak streaks of cream across the books right in front of him. By the time the first hour of this depravity ended, the bindings were absolutely saturated and ruined - soiled by the sissy orgasms of a library fuckhole bitch boy.

Elizabeth, from the shadows, was nearly there. Or at least...nearly there for the sixth or seventh time. She was rapidly losing track of things as she grinded her fingers against her pussy, even squeezing two inside as she bucked her hips to get a bit deeper. She was whimpering, she was wiggling, and it wasn’t long before lines of drool appeared down the corners of her own mouth as she grinded herself to climax after climax while watching her fuckboy version get slammed. Obsession had started to set in, and she was left not only watching him, but thinking about all of the other Elizabeths she had witnessed that day being total fucking whores. The gangbangs. The glory holes. The bondage sessions. The fursuits. The watersports. The dogs and horses. If there was a filthy thing to be done in the multiverse, there was an Elizabeth Comstock that did it.

She had begun that day believing that no version of her - no matter the circumstance - could possibly be a slut. And as she worked herself to her eighth trembling, tense climax - to the point that her squirt dripped down her thighs and utterly soaked her panties - she realized the truth.

Elizabeth Comstock wasn’t just a slut. She might very well be the slut. The lewdest, foulest, most depraved, dirty whore across all of reality’s reach.

And this particular Elizabeth was so distracted that she didn’t hear the sound of another Tear opening, and she didn’t see the approaching figure until the chloroform was already against her face.

***

She didn’t know who was fucking her, not with the bag around her head and the gag stuffed into her mouth. The last thing Elizabeth could remember was watching the male version of herself enjoying what was easily his thirtieth dick of the evening, and now...now Elizabeth was finally able to enjoy a fraction of the pleasure she had witnessed over the last long day. She didn’t care that her wrists were tied and that her body had been stripped, and she didn’t care that she was blindfolded and gagged and fucked by an assailant she couldn’t see. All she cared about was how fucking good it felt to have a thick, hard cock stuffed in her pussy, fucking her harder and harder until she crashed against climax again and again.

“Mmmf...nnnnmmnn!” She couldn’t speak, though she was starting to realize by the taste that the gag forced into her mouth was a ball gag wrapped in her own soaked panties, and from there she suckled upon them to celebrate the flavor. She could feel hands around her ankles holding her legs up and she bit against the gag as the cock within her lunged deeper and deeper, pounding forward fast and hard as her slit dripped and shivered in glee. Her toes were curled, her fingers were wrapped around what she could only assume was a pair of bedsheets, and her head was a spinning mess of delight that would take ages to sort through. All she could offer as thanks to the person that assaulted and claimed her was her gagged scream, muffled as it was. “Hnnnnmnnggg!”

She received a command to be silent in the form of a hand around her throat, squeezing and choking until she quivered and kept her voice down. Another hand atop one of her breasts, manhandling it with a greedy, dominant grip that forced her belly to go wild with butterflies. Though her ankles were released she herself made the choice not to let them fall to the bed below, and instead she soon wrapped them around her assailant’s waist, hooking them at the ankle just like the pregnant Elizabeth she had seen when the day first began. She didn’t want to grow up to be a slut like her - she wanted to become an even bigger and better one, such was the extent of her depravity.

When her attacker finally came, Elizabeth was in pure, celebrative bliss. She wasn’t quite sure when during the day she had become obsessed with cum, but upon receiving her first load now within her hot, wet, young cunt she couldn’t imagine a greater pleasure. The sheltered girl had been taught to revere the scripture and rejoice in glory, but she was already learning that heaven held no joys close to an overflowing creampie being stirred by a thick, twitching cock. It flooded deep within her, and she was thrown into yet another spastic climax even as the other person held her down - one hand at her throat to keep choking her through it, and the other gripping the corner of the bag over her head, wrenching it tight to ensure she couldn’t see.

Only when that cock stopped twitching within her did the bag come off, and Elizabeth’s eyes magnified once more. Pulling back, and slipping a cum-soaked dick out of her well-fucked hole was none other than...herself. Or at least, yet another version of her. This Elizabeth looked every bit like her, and she even wore the same white corset that complemented her lovely dress. The only difference was that massive cock that now flopped against her belly with such impact that she gasped, and steadily drooled a line of cum from the tip down to her sensitive tummy.

With a coy smirk, this new Elizabeth stretched her hands down to the other’s gag. She untied it with ease and whipped it across the darkened room, but slid her thumb past her prey’s lips and forcefully held down Liz’s tongue until she was ready for her to speak. Until she was ready for her to give an answer to a simple question...in a name she didn’t know.

“Hello, Anna.” The other her began, and paused to let the creampie she gave her twin settle. “Ready to become a whore?”

The End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The head trip continues as we go full circle. Perhaps we'll finally answer the question of how CAN we hold all these Elizabeths?!
> 
> Be Advised: This chapter contains some beast content! (So if you don't like it, don't read it!)

How Can I Hold All These Elizabeths?  
Chapter Two: Thankfully They’re Self-Stacking  
-by Drace Domino

“Yes...yes...oh Lord above forgive me, yes!” Elizabeth’s voice was heavy with the guilt of her faith, but at the same time thick with the lust that had been built inside of her. Nestled between her thighs was a dripping, moist creampie delivered by none other than...herself, and though the young woman was confused about a great many things she had no recourse but to go along with it. The sight of her other self with an enormous, slippery member nestled between her thighs, the mention of the name “Anna” that felt so foreign yet strangely familiar, the heat that was still clouding her from everything she saw. She swivelled her hips from side to side and unleashed a depraved moan at the sensation of cum oozing from her supple teenage nethers, and again allowed her throat to quake with begging, profane glee that would most certainly deny her the gates of Heaven. “I want to join them! I want to be them! I want what I’ve been denied!”

The Elizabeth looming over her, with a coy smile and a gentle lift to her brow, offered her acolyte self a tiny chuckle. When she lowered a hand to walk her fingers across Elizabeth’s belly, the girl convulsed and spasmed and nearly cried out in climax a second time, such was the sensitivity of her flesh and the writhing ache within her. She had been primed by visions of the slut she could be, bolstered by the sounds and the smells of Elizabeths in both her present and her future. Every one of them had delighted in the passion of being used like a soaked cumdump desperate to be fucked, and every one of them had burned their memory into Elizabeth’s mind with one simple and overwhelming theme: she was jealous of their pleasure.

“It’s well past time you had what you’ve been craving.” The dominant, be-cocked Elizabeth smirked, and snapped her fingers to the darkness around them. Seemingly coming from nowhere - or simply lurking in places that she hadn’t at first noticed - two massive, powerful black men lowered their arms to scoop Elizabeth’s shoulders, yanking her up to her feet and helping her to balance on wobbling knees. As soon as she was foisted upward Elizabeth could feel her creampie dripping and drizzling down her thighs, and she looked from side to side to get a solid glance at the men beside her. Handsome, fit, strong...each one of them sporting an exposed cock that dangled below her and were simply...simply…

“...glorious…” Elizabeth’s voice whimpered, and she would’ve been just fine if they let her drop to her knees right then and there so she could worship every inch of dark flesh that she was offered. Her voice quivered and quaked as she gazed between the two and then back to the Elizabeth that had stolen her, from the tip of her prick slickened with cream all the way up to that playful smirk that rested on her lips. Whether this alternate self was a demon or an angel she couldn’t possibly say - even though it was most likely the former - but it didn’t matter. Even the reputation of the forces of Hell couldn’t stop Elizabeth’s voice from slinking past her lips. “Please...please, teach me…”

“There’s nothing to teach, Anna.” The other Elizabeth smirked, and steadily licked her lips. “You’re either a whore...or you’re not. Let’s see which one you are, hmm?” With a tiny bob of her head, she gestured for the two men to drag her away - and Elizabeth was gleeful to be pulled. As she was moved cum continued to slink out of her folds and drip to the carpet below, and although she would miss the warmth of her creampie one thing seemed to be certain: that she would have many others to appreciate in the future.

The very, very near future, as luck would have it.

Elizabeth had only just lost her innocence that day, both through the things she had seen and the self-stolen virginity, and yet the room where the men brought her was a lair of desire that even the most experienced western brothel mistresses would likely never know. Still with no knowledge of just where she was, Elizabeth was introduced to a dimly lit room whose rear she couldn’t see, and had any number of healthy, strong men already waiting for her. There was no bed. No pillows. Nothing at all to denote it as a bedroom...because it wasn’t. There’d be no rest to be had here, only the screams of a slut well-stuffed and used. From losing her virginity to her devilish other self to being gangbanged by what looked to be well over a dozen men, Elizabeth openly wept as she took it all in. Tears of joy slithered from the corners of her eyes in a way that she couldn’t recall ever falling before, and her twisted smile grew while her tender, teenage heart started to race.

“Lord forgive me for my sins, both past and future, for they will be many and shameless.”

***

Elizabeth howled, her eyes going crossed as she was stuffed with yet another cock. The girl’s naked form was glistening with sweat and aching with pleasure as the ring of her ass sat on a truly massive member while another man pushed from above. Her legs were lifted by her own volition as they shared her holes, and while they plunged within her nethers only intensified in their soaked delight. The blush that ran over Elizabeth’s cheeks burned across her flesh so fiercely that she feared it would remain a permanent fixture of her appearance, but then...she wasn’t thinking of a single moment outside of that room. If she remained here for the next hundred years being fucked by hundreds of men, there was a depraved part of her that would have relished it. If nothing else, it would seem true to form of the others.

They moved with brutal intensity, holding nothing back as they plunged their mighty members into Elizabeth’s holes. For the moment the girl’s mouth remained unoccupied even though there were men standing around watching, each of them sporting enormous members that would’ve made for a fine fit down her throat. They simply gazed, watching her tiny breasts bounce as her ass and pussy were jammed with intense ferocity, listening to her screams that threatened to go hoarse from the violent, spastic way she cried out. The girl did what she could to hang on to the shoulders of the stranger fucking her, but even the strength of her arms was soon to fail her, and they dropped helplessly to her sides as she rocked in the torrent of a gloriously intent climax.

“Good…! Ah…! Ah-!!!!” Elizabeth’s body was sent into desperate and depraved shaking as climax overtook her, and it was more than enough to encourage her lovers to pump their loads within her. The rush of warm white spunk flooded her yet again, and this time it saturated her even deeper. The shaft that pierced her ass to a point of wicked and devillish discomfort burst his cream deep against her tightest walls while the one in her pussy was planted at fiercely down as he could manage, coating the entrance to her womb with his seed and pulsing against the soaked grip she offered his dick. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she found herself spinning further and further, only barely able to maintain her grasp on reality as they started to pull away. Cocks yanked from her holes with wet noises and rough pulls, leaving her holes twitching and squirting the aftermath to the floor below. “M-More! More, please, please, I beg of you, give me more!”

She could barely believe her own voice, and if someone had told her before her adventure that she would be made to say such things she likely would have passed from shock. Now, she had fallen so far so fast that when they rolled her to the floor she scrambled to the twin puddles of cum she had let escape her holes, pushing her face to the mess and licking, slurping, sucking the cream from the floor for her very first tastes of cum. All the while her holes continued to leak, and she slid a hand underneath her slit to shove her fingers against the folds, rubbing and teasing as best as her rapidly-scattering mind was able to allow.

When her face was pulled from the puddle of spunk she was treated to pleasure of a cock jamming itself into her mouth, shoving into her throat to the point of making it bulge and forcing a muffled scream from her. Others soon filled her vacant holes and soon she could even feel dicks slipping into her palms, her hands forced to wrap around them while the men did the work of controlling her wrists. They forced her to jerk their lengths while others were using her more inviting holes, and their depravity didn’t stop there. Handfuls of her hair were used to wrap around their cockheads as they came, dick tips were brushed back and forth over her breasts and waist like the tips of paintbrushes with streaks of white, and when Elizabeth’s eyes opened to look around her, she was struck by the image she saw.

The same army of men, practically faceless in the shadows, but with one smirking, playful look discernable from the crowd. Lurking in the back with her arms folded over her chest and a truly wicked glint in her eyes, it was the same girl as before. The Elizabeth with the throbbing length, now hanging between her thighs at full glorious size. It had not had its final taste of her, that much was certain, but there were dozens of men in line before she once more sampled her other self.

If poor, well-stuffed Elizabeth could last that long. The gangbang had only just begun and already her head was spinning - her throat hoarse from the screams and the moans, her body exhausted and her joints sore, her holes dripping with cum at nearly every second. She could feel her belly churn with the spunk that had been fired straight down her gullet, and her hair was matted and wet from the loads shot directly into it. And through it all, she was rocking in a bliss that threatened to overwhelm her.

A threat that Elizabeth realized - all too late - was very, very real. She wasn’t exactly sure when she blacked out, or even if she really did. One minute, she was so saturated with cum that her very breath felt moist and gagged, and the next...there was a wash of heat like a backdraft of summer’s hottest day, and then the faintest sound in the distance. A sound that was unlike the slapping of flesh or the wringing of cocks in the depths of cum-filled holes. A sound different from the grunts of horny men or her own gurgling, gasping noises.

The sound of a Tear, and then a flash of blinding, brilliant light.

***

What...what was this? The sounds were different, the taste of dick in her mouth was different, and the smell...the smell was no longer the saturated scent of sweat and lust, but something closer to a reality she knew. Fresh baked cookies. A freshly-vacuumed carpet. The distant smell of cut grass outside a half-open window. This...this was a pleasant American domestic home! This was something she could understand!

And in this familiar backdrop, she was still a whore.

“Yes, yes boys! Fill me up with your cum!” Elizabeth’s lips moved almost of their own volition, and her tongue slipped out to slurp a taste of a teenager’s spunk. She swallowed greedily and then looked up to the young man offering his dick, flashing a wide, wicked grin as she worked. “Any of my holes! Anywhere you want! Mrs. DeWitt is your slut today!”

She didn’t know how she got there, but a glimpse in the mirror hanging on the wall of the living room brought instant memories to her mind. It...it was her! The older, more mature, pregnant her, and the young men she had brought back for the sole purpose of fucking her. She was squatting and riding on one boy’s cock with the firm grip of her ass while another was kneeling, leaning forward and offering his dick to her pussy. Two more boys were there standing up on the cushions so she could jerk their cocks and slurp back and forth, happy to bring them to climax.

This wasn’t her. Was it? It was one of her. Maybe that counted? Who was she? Was she every Elizabeth? Were they all her? Too many questions. Not enough cocks. That was all Elizabeth could understand in that moment. 

When she spoke, it was with a voice that was and was not her own - and memories that rolled through her made her convulse and shake and spasm in pleasure, shame, and a wild heat she would likely never understand as it consumed her. As she felt the bottom boy cumming in her ass her mature throat quivered in a depraved howl, and she hooked her legs as best she was able around the waist of the young man claiming her pussy. Begging them to fill her, to flood her, to rush their spunk into her holes and let her swallow it down by the mouthful. The young woman being gangbanged in a darkened room while watched by her be-cocked self seemed distant now, but when Elizabeth had the good sense to do so she let her eyes dart across the room to the entrance to the kitchen.

There she was. Her. Other her. Her her. Did it matter? She saw the shy girl she was no more than a dozen hours ago, watching and lurking from the corner of the fridge. Blushing, burning, a hand between her thighs and rubbing herself gleefully - even though she couldn’t remember doing it.

“You’re the best, ma’am!” A boy’s words caught her attention, just as he was unleashing in her pussy. The warmth that flooded her made her entire body shake with delight, and his words continued even as another boy plucked his dick from her lips to begin squirting his spunk across her bouncing, pregnant belly. “Thanks for taking our virginity! Now we’ll know what to do with our girlfriends!”

“Fuck that! I don’t need her anymore, not when we can fuck Mrs. DeWitt!” One of the others grinned. “That’s all right, isn’t it, ma’am?”

“Oh boys, of course it is!” Elizabeth called out, and with a bit of straining and bending even dropped her head down to give a sudden, playful lick of her cum-marked, stretched belly. “Mrs. DeWitt can be your slut every day, if you like!”

The boys cheered. Cum rained upon her, fired within her, and once more the sounds dulled. The smell of the cookies and the carpet and the fresh cut grass blended and blurred, and the white light resumed. A flash. A shock. A sudden twist and another Tear.

Elizabeth’s journey had only just begun.

***

This...this cock tasted different. Strange. Unlike any of the others she had already sucked. Different from the fit army of studs that her other self had encouraged to fuck her, and different from the horny teenage boys losing their virginity to a whore housewife. Elizabeth didn’t realize just why it tasted so different until her eyes opened, and she saw little more than the shade of a massive equine belly atop her, and an enormous, pulsing animal cock leading from her lips all the way up to a powerful flank.

“Sllllrp…mmmrsss...such a mighty beast…” Elizabeth whimpered, and let her tongue fire rapidly back and forth against the flat tip of the horse’s cock, collecting the thick, slimy precum that it offered. It was different from the other dicks in so many ways - a heavier scent, a richer taste, and with the grumbling, snorting pleasure of a massive, towering creature looming above her. This wasn’t a mere pony - this was a true stallion. A thoroughbred, the sort that any high class aristocrat would have for the purposes of showing off to the neighbors. Elizabeth’s family in this Tear was lucky enough to have the money for such a luxury...and the horse itself was lucky enough to be owned by a family with such a depraved, shameless daughter. “You’re making me so wet, Roger…”

There was no mirror in the stable, but Elizabeth could remember the scene well enough from when she witnessed it. A version of her that was cute and freckled, with hair pulled into twin pigtails and knee-high stockings with calf-high riding boots. She had just finished up a session of cotillion and couldn’t wait to get back to the stable. She had spent a long afternoon being polite to stuck up rich boys and learning how to curtsy, but this...this was where her heart was happiest. Kneeling in the hay, letting her handsome stallion’s precum soak her throat and pass over her lips, glazing all the way down her exposed, flat stomach.

Elizabeth would’ve been fingering herself, but her hands were simply too busy. Roger’s heavy horse balls absolutely demanding attention in the form of loving fondling, and she had to use one fist to keep that mammoth member balanced while she worked. Her tongue traced the visible bulges of veins against the shaft and she even pushed her face so far forward that her nose was lost in the spot where Roger’s shaft met his sack, and there she stuck her tongue out and slathered back and forth with reckless, lost glee. Her eyes were far back in her head as she outright worshipped her stallion’s cock, whimpering and moaning and delighting in the thick cords of spit that connected her mouth to the object of her affection.

The Elizabeth inside the kneeling, horse sucking Elizabeth shared every last bit of the experience, and it resonated in her with an astonishing depth. Reality’s fabric was stretched thinner than usual, and it allowed her to not only see what she was seeing but to feel it - because it was her. They were all her. Countless Elizabeths across countless realities, endless sluts that stretched without ceasing across endless cocks, the road never ended...but it did start.

And she was realizing, as Roger began to cum and her mouth opened wide to collect it, just where it started.

With her. The prime Elizabeth. The true Elizabeth. The centerpiece of a multiverse of depraved whores.

“Mmssyess, Roger! Give it all to me!” She moaned as that horsecock started to squirt, pumping an impossibly thick cum straight into her mouth. There was far more than she could possibly manage to gulp down by herself and as it plastered her face and coated her throat it naturally rolled down her chest. Coating her breasts, covering her belly, soon soaking the knee high tights and even slipping into her calf high boots. It rolled down her lap and across her pussy, and she quaked in spasming glee at the knowledge that one day...one day...she’d know what it was like to have Roger unleash that astonishing torrent deep inside of her. Once she figured out how to safely let him fuck her, of course!

“Mmm...mmm...Roger, I love you...love you so much...love your cock...your cum...mmmm…” The pigtailed stable slut pumped that mighty equine member until every last drop was free, spread either to her pale flesh or swallowed hungrily down her gullet. Even in the aftermath she was still focused on her horse’s pleasure, once more returning to bury her nose against his balls and slurp, kiss, and drink in his scent. Her eyes went crossed and the sound of the horse’s grunts started to become muted, and she knew...she knew just what that meant.

The Tear was coming. Another experience was coming. A new Elizabeth to experience, to enjoy, to live. There were no boundaries to her sluttiness, no limits to her depravity.

She was the beginning...and there was no end.

***

Why were they all taking their time? Why were they all going single file?! The line stretched so long that Elizabeth could see it curve through the aisle, and as she peeked over the top of a line of books she could clearly see the men waiting for their turn on the other side. How many people were there to use her? Twenty? Thirty? That was nothing, she could handle them!

This time, Elizabeth felt something altogether new between her legs, and when she shot her gaze down she soon realized why. This time, she had found herself in the body of the Elizabeth in the library - the feminine boy version with the cute, tiny little cock that had drooled cum while he allowed man after man to pump his ass raw and flood it with cream. He was balancing on trembling knees as he gazed over his shoulder, only to see a hand holding her with a clear wedding band on his finger. The presence of a wife at home clearly didn’t change his decision to assfuck some hot young man in the library, and this version of Elizabeth Comstock practically purred while his ass tightened around the invading member.

“Give it to me harder...fuck me like you never fuck your wife.” He grinned, and licked his lips in a scandalously sinful fashion. “My ass is better than hers, and you know it…”

He was right. Even used as it was, even with the sloppy, dripping mess of a dozen creampies that glistened down his rear and spread down the back of his thighs, his ass was the tightest ride in town. The men that came to the library to fuck him all knew it, and he could even spy on them while they waited in line on the other side of the aisle. Their words were dismissive and crass - insulting if they weren’t so desperately and wickedly true. He was a trashy little slut. He was a cumdump toy to be used by men that wouldn’t be caught dead beside him near their families. He was a feminine fucktoy that relished getting stuffed by men whose name he’d never know.

And he was - beyond a shadow of a doubt - the best fuck any of them would ever have.

Elizabeth giggled to herself and himself in glorious tandem, and his ass tightened another the latest member that fucked him deep and to the core. Another load of spunk for the slutty library fuckboy, another creampie to prove that he was the best bitch in the whole town. When one of them pulled out another stepped forward, and again he was struck only with one thought - why were they all taking turns?!

He knew why. One by one, they could pretend he was a girl. That he could pretend he was some pretty Americana cutie, maybe wearing a sweet blue and white dress with a cute little pussy instead of a well-fucked ass. Elizabeth should’ve been insulted, and should’ve been offended, and yet...it only made his own tiny cock drool and spasm all the more. He had already soaked the binding of the book closest to his flopping dick, and he knew there’d be more to come. When another man pumped his load he coiled in pleasure and very nearly called out, but once more remained quiet. Remained hidden. Remained the filthiest fucking secret in town.

“Good luck...being satisfied with her pussy ever again.” Elizabeth hissed with a wicked smile as the next one moved away, leaving him a bubbling, cum-flooded mess. When he squeezed, he could hear a wet plop of a puddle of cum push from his rump and to the carpet below, and as the next one drew near he licked his lips and beckoned him ever closer. “Hey there, handsome. Won’t she let you cum inside? Good thing I’m not as big of a stuck up bitch as her…”

Another cock stuffed in his ass. Another riot of pleasure felt both by the boy Elizabeth and the one riding within. The smell of library books and the stench of cum, the warmth of an ass well-filled with ten, twenty, thirty loads of spunk. All of them blurred. All of them shifted. The ride began again.

And again. And again. And again. And again.

Elizabeth giggled like a madwoman as she felt herself drive forward, at this point opening the Tears willingly with but a simple thought. Into one body to the next to the next. When she first entered that darkened room, she had begged God for forgiveness. But now, as the sole entity that lived in moments of pleasure spread across millions of selves, she couldn’t help but realize…

...He had no sway over her. And her pleasure was none of His concern.

***

It continued like that for what was...hours? Days? Weeks? Months? Years? Elizabeth couldn’t possibly know. She was the prime, and she was endless - both in her capacity to explore the other sluts, and in her rampant, zealous desire to bask in radiant pleasure to the point of insanity. She lived in the moments of extreme delight, hopping from Elizabeth to Elizabeth in the seconds when their orgasms began or when they first felt that heavy, creamy shot fire deep and wild within her.

There were more than she could remember. More than she could imagine. And she was timeless in her exploration, letting her bliss ride to a point of unimaginable glee.

One moment, she was a teenaged Elizabeth letting her schoolteacher into her pussy in return for a good grade. Another, she was braced on her hands and knees, willingly allowing a pack of mastiffs to take turns at knotting her like their wicked little bitch. In another she was bound all in leather and couldn’t see anything, but her mouth was forced open with a ring gag and all her holes were for the free use of anyone that desired it. She knew - somehow - that it was a reality where she was the whole town’s slut, free to be enjoyed by anyone that wanted her in the moment. She spent at least a week in that darkness, she enjoyed it so much!

In another reality, she was a loving mother taking her son’s virginity. In another, an aunt that orchestrated the corruption of her sister’s entire family - turning her, a brother-in-law, and a niece and nephew into her willing pleasure slaves. Twisting through the ether, Elizabeth found herself as a porn star setting the world record for the most men that ever fucked her - and that world had almost disappointingly low standards for such a thing, because just a few days earlier she had let more people fuck a half-feline hybrid version of her at a birthday party.

Reality was twisting. Screaming. Cumming. More and more she hopped and bounced between moments of pleasure - and more and more she explored the very fringes of the multiverse to find the most deliciously delightful deviations. In one reality, Elizabeth was actually Eli, Liza, and Beth - triplets that worshipped their father’s cock every morning. In another, she was some sort of machine, built to clean houses for her patrons and then offer her warm, synthetically moist, mechanized pussy for their pleasure. In some realities she had a cock. In one reality she had two. In some she was old, in some she was young. Thin, fat, tall, short, Elizabeths of every color and Elizabeths of every walk of life...each of them, without deviation, sluts.

Some fucked for money. Some fucked for pleasure. For favors, for fear, for primal lust, or for a desire to obey their programming. But all of them...all of them...fucked.

And when Elizabeth’s eyes opened once more, she was cock-deep in herself. Looming over the woman she was - both one day and one infinity ago - watching her squirm and writhe as she was stuffed with dick. As she inhabited this body Elizabeth shuddered in glee, pumping herself to a point of completion and watching as the woman she once was writhing in shame. She had taken her own virginity and delighted in it, watching the cum drip from her folds, watching the desperate rise and fall of a sweat-laced chest.

The bag had been pulled from her head, and now she reached down to take hold of her other self’s gag. Pulling it free, she spoke merely a simple question - a question she already knew the answer to, and a question she was overjoyed to experience for the very first time. Again. Constantly. Endlessly.

“Hello, Anna.” The true her began, and paused to let the creampie she gave her twin settle. “Ready to become a whore?”

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please follow me on [Twitter!](http://www.twitter.com/DraceTales)


End file.
